24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Game appearances template
Okay, so I've finally come up with a template for The Game. Which of these do people like more: Additionally, the missions can be arranged up-down/left-right, rather than left-right/up-down. Or some other way people can think of. Or, the template can be abolished altogether and we can either go back to simply listing "The Game" like we do for books and comics, or list the missions, such as "* The Game: Jack and Kim Escape" or something. Thoughts? --Proudhug 01:59, 30 June 2007 (UTC) : I'm amazed at the size of it all! Didn't have a clue how much work you were putting into that one, Proudhug. Very nice job. I despise the idea of so drastically shortening all the hard work, but the templates as they are might (at least to me) seem too large for the appearances area of the characters. The 1st template as you have it above should go on the 24 Game Page itself and other related pages; I like your alternatives for the template that actually gets put on the characters' pages. I put together a simple one, a 1-liner, and this is because I have always held that the template for the Game which appears on the characters' pages (I don't think it matters elsewhere) should be smaller-than or equal-to the normal Season Appearances-sized ones. : Again, amazing work, and I hope some of those folks who had been interested in the Game appearances template can throw in some ideas now too. If the larger ones wind up getting the most votes for the character pages, that's alright to me in the long run too since they are more specific than my idea. Ultimately imo the first one you proferred belongs at the very least on the game page itself. – Blue Rook 06:55, 30 June 2007 (UTC)talk The problem with your template is that those links won't exist. I'm going to just have The Game separated into missions, rather than "episodes" or groups of "episodes." Personally, I don't think we should even have a template for character appearances in The Game. In my opinion, just listing The Game like we do for the books and comics should be enough. Any way we do it, a template with all of the missions listed is going to be quite bulky and probably look ugly on a character page. My proposal is to go back to the old way of just listing "The Game" as an appearance and put one of the above templates (I'm leaning towards the second one) on the page for each Mission. The main page for The Game will have a chart like it does now and like how each season does, only listing missions rather than "episodes." --Proudhug 11:57, 30 June 2007 (UTC) : I agree. I only fully understood this topic now, after revisiting this thread and having done some dirty work with the game myself. Yes, for certain all of these templates would be hideous on the character pages. Should I delete them, since they are unused templates? – Blue Rook 21:02, 28 June 2008 (UTC)talk